


Better Than Dr. Sexy

by cybergirl614



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Awkward Flirting, Betaed, Bottom Dean Winchester, Caring Castiel, Castiel Feels, Castiel Loves Dean, Castiel and Dean in Love, Comfort Sex, Dean is Loved, Destiel - Freeform, Don't Have to Know Canon, Emotional Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Foreplay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Smut, POV Castiel, PWP without Porn, Relationship(s), Romance, Schmoop, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Some Humor, Switching, Tenderness, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybergirl614/pseuds/cybergirl614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the anniversary of when Castiel found Dean's soul in Hell, and he wants to do something a little different with Dean for the occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Dr. Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> For those who wish to skip to it, where the lemon begins and ends is noted.

Dean was watching his usual Sunday night marathon of Dr. Sexy, but Cas had other ideas. Namely he didn’t care so much about the antics of an inordinately attractive fictional doctor, but did care a lot more for a certain hunter in his presence. Although he knew Dean wouldn't, couldn't, remember, it was a special day.

Per his calculations, it was six years since he had first touched the human’s soul in Hell. Still, the fact Dean did not know did not mean his desire to do something special for Dean was any less. Memories of the ragged soul he’d dragged from Hell seemed like a distant other world, but he could still see sometimes the brokenness his eyes, hear a snatch of it in his voice. Tonight, relaxing together there was very little of that visible, but the knowledge Dean still carried that burden inside him hurt Castiel. And he did know, he knew the human would never be rid of it. It was simply not in Dean’s nature to forgive himself even the things he had never meant to do, even the things he was fated for. Even if he wasn't sure how to tell Dean why, Castiel wanted to be closer than usual, do something out of the ordinary. Sex was of course, on the table, as a favorite activity of both parties. Growing impatient with the tv binge, which happened every week like clockwork, he decided to try giving Dean a look. He’d seen people make such faces at those they were flirting with, and particularly those they wanted to bed, so he decided to try it for himself. If so many humans did it, it couldn’t be that difficult, could it?

He had been unsuccessfully trying to catch Dean’s eye for a minute or so when he looked up at Cas at a particularly out-there event on Dr. Sexy, exclaiming, “Did you see that?”

“Yes, I did.” Castiel shrugged, sighing as he broke off from the look before resuming it. Was Dean ever going to take the hint? Dean’s brow furrowed in what looked like confusion.

“Whoah, dude,” he laughed. “What exactly is with your face? Coz either you’re really freaking constipated, or you want to fuck.”

“What do you think I’m saying, Dean?” Castiel asked, amusement leeching into his tone as the face he made dissolved into a smile. Leave it to Dean to make something funny when that was Castiel’s last possible intention. But this was Dean, so it worked perfectly.

Dean laughed again, grinning widely. “Since angels aren’t known for making turds, I’m gonna guess the second.”

“You would be correct,” Castiel said, his voice falling a little deeper than usual with desire.

“Just a second. Let me set the DVR. Then…” Dean quirked an eyebrow at Cas as he grabbed the remote to record the show. “Shit yeah.”

“So, what’re we gonna be doing this time, Cas?” The remote thrown aside, he was now all eagerness. He turned to pull at the angel’s tie, which Castiel allowed although in all honesty, right now he would have liked them to be naked already. He could have done that in an instant but he knew Dean liked doing things the human way, so he relented and humored him.

“I thought you were the more creative party,” Cas shrugged in faux-seriousness as Dean pulled away his now unbuttoned shirt. It landed in a pile on the floor along with the tie, then his shoes and belt as Dean went for that. Dean slowed his progress as he pawed at Cas’ crotch, slowly, deliberately teasing him as he hardened.

“Dean,” he practically growled, pushing the man back on the bed while Dean grinned slyly. “So, Cas, like I said, what’re we doing tonight?”

“I would like to be inside you tonight,” Castiel replied as he leaned forwards, allowing Dean the time to undo his pants. He stood, assisting Dean to remove the slacks, waiting as he slowly peeled back his underwear as well. Dean smacked his naked ass with a smirk. Cas snapped to action at this, grabbing his wrist.

“Why ever do I put up with you?” He teased as he pushed Dean back against the bed again, who grinned. “Because I’m so fucking hot you can’t stand it.”

“Well, I suppose there is that,” Cas sighed contentedly as he pressed a hand to Dean’s chest, squeezing his pec through his shirt as he did so. His clothes vanished to the floor beside Castiel’s, Dean grinning widely.

“I love it when you do that,” Dean said, pulling Cas towards him with an outstretched hand. 

“I thought you preferred the slow way,” Castiel questioned as he settled on top of Dean, straddling his hips, the feeling of Dean naked under him making his heart pound with anticipation. 

“Not that. I mean, slow's fine, but when you take charge? You’re so damn sexy.”

“Say,” Cas commanded between brutally hungry kisses in which he leaned down to thoroughly invade Dean’s mouth. Dean returned it with equal enthusiasm. “That…” He pulled back a bit, pinching a nipple, a smile in his voice at Dean’s yelp. “Again.”

He moved to begin sucking a spot on Dean’s throat while he struggled to form words.

“You might suck at come-ons, but—oh, _fuck_ —you’re—“ Dean gasped, “—good.” Castiel smiled at this, working his way down Dean’s throat to his chest where he labored over a nipple, enjoying the shivery breathing this elicited from Dean. Dean’s fingers knotted in his hair as he groaned, tugging enough to stride the line between painful and arousing. Cas gathered Dean’s wrists with his hands, pressing them on the bed over his head. Dean grunted a small noise of amusement, shifting under Castiel as he spoke so that his hips ground maddeningly against Cas.

“Dean. I—“ He broke off as Dean ground about again, stealing Cas’ breath from his lungs for a moment. “I was going to move slowly,” he managed in the scant seconds before he mashed a bruising kiss to Dean’s lips again, “But you are making it impossible.” 

“Who says I want slow, Cas? “ Dean thrust up against him now, effectively eliminating all other thought from Castiel’s mind. Dean knew exactly what to do, what to say, to get to him, and Cas loved every moment of it.

 

* lemon *

 

“Alright then,” Castiel said, his voice thick with lust, sitting up from where he lay on top of Dean to reach the bedside table.  
He dumped the tube he found liberally into his hand, as Dean spread for him. He inserted a slick finger, making Dean groan as he carefully worked it up to the knuckle, then eventually another as Dean relaxed around Cas. Dean writhed about a bit, shoving Cas deeper into him as he exclaimed with pleasure. Castiel rocked into it gently, his free hand finding Dean’s dick to trace a long slow line down with his fingers. Dean shuddered at this as Cas pressed in yet more.  
As the noises of need Dean produced grew, Castiel added a third finger, which made Dean gasp. “Oh yeah, Cas,” he murmured, “C’mon, give me more…”  
As he pressed in the third finger deeper, he surreptitiously channeled a bit of his powers to insure no pain. He was rewarded with the satisfying sounds of delight that came from Dean. Reassured, he began to scissor his fingers back and forth, thoroughly stretching Dean’s passage.

“Of course I will,” Castiel assured, planting a sloppy kiss on Dean’s mouth as he pulled his hand out after a few minutes of this, leaving the hunter to whine at the emptiness for a moment. “You can have all of me.”

Then he readied himself to push in with ample slick. He spread Dean’s entrance with his fingers as he edged in. Dean thrust up against him, until he was as deep as he could go into the other man, who groaned. “Cas! I’m never gonna get over—” he moaned, pressing in again as Cas eased up at Dean’s pronouncement, pushing more power to fight whatever discomfort there might have been. “—how much you’ve got going on. You’re—uhn—gorgeous and huge, and perfect. Don’t stop.”

_Don’t stop._

And Castiel didn’t. He eased back out a bit, making sure he was still properly aligned, and pushed back in, Dean’s hands tightening around his shoulders, earning a strangled-sounding, “Ahhh…”

Cas began to move faster, in and out, in and out, Dean’s hands feverishly clutching his back, his sides, in his hair. Everywhere they touched he felt warmth and satisfaction burning between them, a burning intensity that pushed him on. Harder, faster. Dean and he were both soon panting, their bodies moving together furiously towards the ever-approaching climax. The bed began to protest, and Dean’s sounds became more and more drawn out. Castiel felt the edge of the precipice approaching, and picked up the pace to urge it closer. Dean groaned and cried out loudly with each thrust now, a sound of unadulterated exertion and joy that he gave to Castiel. Castiel basked in it; he enjoyed it for the incredible rush, the aliveness, the wholeness, and the oneness. He was proud of this beautiful man he had raised from Perdition, proud to be the one he chose to trust to make him come undone so completely.

Each blow this time hit the spot inside Dean that made him dance and thrust back against Cas, although his movements were growing more erratic with a borderline franticness of need, his vocalizations stronger as if reflecting the intensity of sensation.  
“Uhhhh,” Dean moaned “Cas, I’m—“

Castiel didn’t miss a beat, wrapping a hand around Dean, he pumped a few times until he shivered, exploding with ecstasy. Castiel was a few moments behind, the burst of endorphins searing his vision to a hazy glow as he emptied into Dean.

* end lemon *

Dean groaned, a tired but blissful smile on his lips as Castiel pulled out and rolled to lie beside him. With a touch to Dean’s forehead, they were clean again. Castiel twined himself around Dean, their feet tangling as Dean rolled in to face Cas, planting an open-mouthed kiss on his lips.

Dean dozed off for a bit while Cas rubbed his back and shoulders, smiling softly to himself as Dean mumbled in his sleep. There wasn’t a thing he didn’t love about this man.

Some time later, Dean shifted, stretching as he yawned, his eyes flickering open.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said fondly.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean echoed, a slow grin crossing his face at the sight of his angel.

“How was your nap?” Cas inquired.

“Good, it was good,” Dean said easily, “So, uh, what was with the weird look thing earlier?” He continued.

“Tonight I wanted to do something different,” Castiel sighed. “I don’t suppose it was quite the best executed…“

“Cas. Really. This was great. I mean you’re always great, but, yknow something? I like having you fuck me. We should do it more often.  
Anyhow, uh, you were saying? What was special about tonight, exactly?”

“You wouldn’t remember,” Castiel said quietly, dark memories clutching at the edge of his consciousness that he drove back. Dean was here, Dean was now, and Dean was his.

“Hmm? So you gonna tell me?” Dean replied, squeezing Cas’ arm.

“It has been six years since I found your soul in Hell. Perhaps it is overly sentimental of me, but I wanted to feel you around me this time. I am glad you enjoyed it. I certainly did.”

“You’re right, I don’t remember,” Dean said, pulling him closer still. “But that doesn’t matter. Coz you’re still here, and I am so fucking lucky to have you, Cas.”

Cas ran a thumb over Dean’s cheek before he leaned in to kiss again, slow and deep this time as if they could make the moment last forever. When Dean finally broke off for air, Castiel whispered in his ear, “I love you too, Dean. And I always will.”

Dean’s only reply was finding and using Cas’ mouth, teeth and tongues clashing as he poured everything he felt into Cas. They continued until Dean was too exhausted to keep his eyes open, falling asleep in Cas’ arms. Castiel did not physically need sleep, but he liked being close to Dean, so he held him through the night, keeping the human wrapped in his arms. Feeling his heartbeat and breathing worked the angel into a sort of meditative trance where he was able to fully relax. Nowhere but here with Dean had ever been so perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so this is the first sex scene I've posted. I'm new to writing sex scenes, so please feel free to let me know what you think.   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
